


Give in (Don't Fight It)

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV James Sirius Potter, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Albus Severus Potter, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy knows just what to get James for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give in (Don't Fight It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Banging Birthday fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/649753.html) on IJ.
> 
> Thank you so very much, dear prompter, for such an inspiring prompt! I just couldn't leave any of these dear boys out of the fun, so I decided to go the threesome route. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> <3 to capitu and amorette for looking this one over.

"He does look good, doesn't he? Italy suits him."

Teddy's low voice in James's ear startled him, and he tore his gaze away from Albus, who was finally back home after a year studying abroad. His brother was laughing merrily in the corner with Roxy and Lucy. His black shirt was tight—almost obscenely so for a family get-together—and emphasised his newly defined muscle tone. Albus's dark hair was glossy and artfully mussed, framing his vivid green eyes perfectly. He'd ditched the glasses, and without them, his eyes sparkled and shone unobscured. James stomach clenched. Teddy was right, he did look good.

"Yeah, I guess." James knew he didn't manage to hit the dismissive tone he was aiming for.

Teddy clucked his tongue disapprovingly and settled in on the loveseat next to James. He draped an arm over James's shoulder and pulled him close. James melted into Teddy, warmth pooling in his stomach at the easy affection between them. When they'd first started dating, Teddy had been so careful about touching him around his family. They'd been together for two years now, and Teddy had only just begun to relax around them. James wasn't going to take the gesture for granted.

"Now, now, birthday boy," Teddy murmured in an undertone. His voice was the same rough, commanding cadence he used during sex. James's cock took notice. "You can't get off that easy. Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at him."

"What? Look at who?"

"What I want to know," Teddy continued, ignoring James's interruption, "is if you've ever acted on it, or if you've only _wanted_ to."

"Huh?" James was lost. Surely Teddy couldn't be talking about Albus.

"Come on, Jamie, you can tell me. Did you used to fool around on summer hols? Two brothers giving each other a hand?"

James blushed and glared. Embarrassment heated his body as he realised that Teddy _was_ talking about Albus. "Stop it, Teddy." 

"Or maybe you let him fuck you. Snuck into his bed at night and got on your hands and knees for him." Teddy grinned, broad and dangerous, while James choked on air. "I know how much you like cock."

"Fuck off, Teddy," James hissed. "Merlin, stop being such a pervert. We're at the Burrow. My dad is right over there!" As if he'd heard them, his dad turned and waved. James returned the gesture weakly. His skin burned and his breath was ragged. He was half-convinced everybody knew exactly what Teddy had just been whispering to him, even though he knew that was ridiculous. Teddy was aces at _Muffliato_.

Teddy leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his lips sliding towards James's ear to whisper, "If it's so perverted, then why are you the one that's so hard, Jamie?"

James scowled and pulled away, grabbing a pillow to hide the erection straining at his trousers. It was only because it was Teddy. He'd get hard over training manuals if Teddy recited them to him in that sinful voice. It wasn't because of...it had nothing to do with what he'd been saying. 

Teddy raised his hands in surrender and stood up, his eyes sparkling with something that made James feel inexplicably nervous. Before he had a chance to figure out what Teddy was up to, he was bombarded with a group of Aunts and Uncles wanting to wish him a Happy Birthday. 

Thankfully, his erection quickly subsided, with nobody but Teddy the wiser, and he was free to move about and mingle. He caught Albus and Teddy conversing in undertones across the room, and a bolt of panic struck him when they both turned and gave him an assessing look. They quickly turned back around though, and James convinced himself that he was being paranoid. Teddy was only teasing him and having a laugh. James wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting worked up. He felt flustered seeing them absorbed in quiet conversation after what Teddy had whispered in his ear, but James would just have to ignore them. James focused back on Uncle Ron's enthusiastic recount of the recent Canons match and tried not to think about what Teddy and Albus were talking about.

James was in the kitchen when Teddy found him again. 

"Are you almost ready to go? I think it's about time to head out."

"So soon?" It was getting late, and James's birthday celebration was beginning to wind down. He felt unusually reluctant to head home, though. Normally he couldn't wait to escape family gatherings and head back to their flat, but there was a strange energy thrumming between him and Teddy. He wasn't sure if he was ready to confront it.

Teddy gave him a flat look. 

James let out a small sigh. "Alright, yeah, let's say goodbye and we can leave."

They made their rounds quickly and walked towards the Floo. A shiver of apprehension—or was it anticipation—slid down his spine. It wasn't until after Teddy had locked their flat's Floo behind them that James realised they weren't alone.

"What's he doing here?" He was speaking to Teddy, but his gaze was stuck on Albus's lean form lounging attractively against the wall.

"He's your birthday present."

"What?"

"You heard me," Teddy said with easy confidence. "Now strip, Jamie."

James's heart stopped for a brief moment before it thrummed back to life, beating at double speed. "Uh, no, you're crazy." His eyes flicked instinctively to Albus, who was looking at him with a curious and undeniably eager expression

Teddy's voice gentled. "We all know what you want, Jamie. Stop fighting it."

This was insane. This shouldn't be happening. "And what exactly do I want?" James managed to choke out.

"You want Albus to fuck you."

James could feel the shock of those words reverberate through him. He shook his head in denial, but even so, he felt desire begin to course through his veins. His cock was hard again and straining at his trousers as images of him pinned down beneath the pale, lithe frame of his brother rocketed through his skull. No. That wasn't...He didn't…

"Albus doesn't want—"

"Albus does want," Albus interrupted. His voice was clear and firm as his eyes raked over James's body, making James shiver. "Albus definitely wants."

His vision blurred until Teddy stepped close, giving him something to focus on. He cupped James's jaw with his broad hands and kissed him deep and consuming, until all that James could think about was Teddy. "It's okay," Teddy murmured, as he rubbed his own erection against James's hip. "You can have this. I want you to have this. It'll be so fucking hot, Jamie. Just be a good boy for me and do as I say." 

Teddy pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes. James could see the lust there, the desire and determination. Face burning, James nodded. From across the room, he heard a low, pleased moan. Albus.

Teddy stepped back, and James removed his clothing quickly, casting his eyes to the floor. He was too afraid to look up and see his baby brother looking at him with ravenous eyes. Too afraid of his own reaction.

"Go get on the bed. On your back."

James was tense as he walked into their room and lay on the bed. He felt completely exposed and more naked than he'd ever been in his life, knowing that Albus's eyes were on him.

"Relax, Jamie," Teddy murmured. James snorted. Easy for Teddy to say. He wasn't the one who was apparently about to get fucked by his brother. The thought alone was enough to make James want to bolt out of the room...and to make his cock twitch and dribble precome onto his stomach.

Leaning forward, Teddy gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, before wrapping a hand around James's erection. He sighed and bucked his hips, letting the tension bleed into familiar arousal. Teddy worked him hard and fast, until all that existed was the orgasm building in his gut. Distantly, he registered that Teddy was saying something to Albus, but he couldn't make out much more than the word "strip," before his attention snapped back to the flurry of feeling in his cock.

James moaned, his hips rocking up into Teddy's fist as his climax quickly approached. He was almost there. The pleasure was on the tip of his tongue, tingling down to the ends of his toes.

Teddy stopped.

James let out an inarticulate whine of frustration. He moved to take himself in hand and finish what Teddy had started, but Teddy grabbed his wrist. 

"Not yet, Jamie." He bent down for another kiss, and James poured all of his desperate longing into it, a silent plea to let him come. Teddy chuckled against his mouth. "Not yet."

A loud intake of breath drew James's attention away from Teddy. James looked beyond him and was startled to see that Albus had managed to completely disrobe without James noticing. Entirely against his will, James's eyes trailed over Albus's flushed body. He was slighter than James, but more muscular than the last time James had seen him. His cock was long, with an appealing upward curve that made James clench at the thought of it inside of him. Albus pulled on his prick with easy, patient flicks of his wrist, as he looked over James in turn. His expression was one of pure, unadulterated lust. James's little brother had grown up.

James wondered if he knew how to fuck. 

"Albus, get on the bed."

Albus flashed Teddy an amused look—Al had never been one for taking orders—but he did as he was told. He maintained eye contact with James as he climbed sensuously onto the bed. His hands circled James's ankles, and that barest hint of pressure sent shivers wracking throughout James's body. This was insanity. This was…

This was Albus's hands moving inexorably up his calves, exerting enough force to open James's legs wider, making room for Albus between James's spread thighs. Teddy moaned, and James's heart raced. Albus had barely even touched him, and already everything felt wildly out of control. James hated how much he liked the feeling.

"Fuck, you're eager," Albus murmured, in obvious pleasure.

"And you haven't even sucked him yet." Teddy's voice was a strange mixture of pride and possessiveness. Albus didn't even blink.

"Is that what you want?"

James wasn't sure if Albus was talking to him or Teddy, but he didn't wait for an answer. Albus bent his head, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin around James's cock until he felt ready to explode. The teasing press of lips felt good, but it would feel so much better around his dick.

"Al," he whispered. Moaned.

"I've got you."

Teddy took his mouth in a kiss just as Albus wrapped his lips around James's cock. Teddy swallowed James's moan, his lips and tongue as relentless as Albus's. It was overwhelming, the intense, wet heat of Albus's mouth on his prick combined with Teddy's sinfully good kisses. He felt taken apart at both ends. He was lost in a never-ending loop of sensation that fed into the massive energy of his orgasm, building brighter and brighter. 

His hands scrabbled uselessly against the sheets and Teddy's forearm as he felt his climax approach. Albus's mouth was a blur as he worked James's cock with alarming ability. Slick, filthy sucking sounds joined in the chorus of James's moans. The room smelled of sex and sweat and Teddy's spicy aftershave that never failed to make James want to drop to his knees. Every single sense felt overloaded, pleasure leaking out of James's pores until there was nothing to do but—

"Stop, Albus."

Albus pulled off James's cock, his hand wrapping around its base to stave off James's orgasm. James thought he might cry. He did cry out, an embarrassing whining keen that made Teddy's eyes turn molten dark.

"Wh— _Why_?"

"We're not done with you yet."

Sometime during the past few minutes, Teddy had pinned his wrists to the bed, preventing him, once again, from taking himself in hand. Albus's fingers were still wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, and his eyes flashed mischievously as his tongue darted out to caress James's sensitive head.

"Bastard," James growled, as he shivered with pleasure.

"Now, now, brother. You know as well as I do that that's not true." He sucked the entire tip of James's cock into his mouth, and James's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Here," Teddy said. A bottle of lube flew into Albus's lap.

"And what is your command, oh fearless leader?"

Teddy narrowed his eyes, but ignored the taunt. "Get him ready. Slowly."

James groaned. Teddy was trying to kill him. This was really just some kind of twisted punishment for James wanting his brother. He pouted pleadingly up at him, but Teddy's lip only twitched up into a satisfied smirk.

"I thought this was supposed to be _my_ birthday present. Shouldn't I be getting what I want?"

"This is what you want, Jamie. You just don't know it yet."

Slick fingers stroked against his rim, and James's entire body lit up. He tried to relax and ignore the little voice in his head screaming that this was wrong. It felt so good, and if Teddy and Albus didn't care, then why should he? Albus pressed in and James let go. 

Albus's fingers were hypnotic and mesmerising in their seductive movements. James felt open and exposed as Albus poked and prodded, those dexterous digits sliding in and out with obvious skill. They pressed against all the right places, hit all the right buttons. 

It was exhilarating, maddening, having somebody's fingers inside of him that weren’t Teddy’s. Teddy and him had fooled around enough with Teddy's morphing abilities for James to be used to the feeling of different types of fingers inside of him, but it was still always _Teddy_. No matter what face he was wearing, Teddy knew him. The sighs and moans and wriggles of pleasure that Albus drew out of James now were genuine and thrilling, but part of that was from the newness. Albus didn't know what James loved like Teddy did. These weren't the confident caresses of a man who knew his body inside and out. James liked that he could feel the difference, that even though he was giving himself to Albus, there was still some of him reserved only for Teddy.

James gasped as Albus twisted his wrist. He arched his back trying to get more of that glorious pressure. Albus might not know him like Teddy did, but he was doing pretty okay on his own.

While Albus worked him open, Teddy's fingers were equally busy cataloging every inch of James's skin. The rough pads of Teddy's fingertips trailed deliciously over his collarbones, across his pecs, around the sensitive nubs of his nipples. He sucked on the spot behind James's ear that never failed to make him moan, and ran nimble hands up the the delicate skin of his sides. The sensations were driving James mad, taking him closer to a peak that he was almost nervous to reach, terrified that his prize would once again be denied him.

"I— _ah_ —I'm ready now. Fuck, I'm so ready. I need—I need—" James gasped and panted as he tried to spit the words out. His brain had, unfortunately, melted into a puddle of goo with the rest of him.

"What do you need, Jamie?" Teddy's voice was velvet.

"I need to be fucked."

James could hear Teddy's smile as he answered, "And who do you want to fuck you, James?"

James's stomach clenched and he instinctively looked down at Albus. Albus looked back up at him with eyes that seemed near-crazed with desire. James opened his mouth, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Unsure if he could say it out loud. 

Albus pressed his fingers in hard and curled them up with intent, and James gasped out, "Albus, fuck, okay. Please— _please_ fuck me, Al." 

Albus looked pleased and a little startled at James's begging. His eyes flicked up to Teddy's, and James's followed.

"Please let him fuck me, Teddy."

Teddy smiled proudly down at him. "Of course, sweetheart." He looked to Albus and waved his hand magnanimously. "You heard him."

Albus scrambled up eagerly. He grabbed the tube of lube with shaking hands and practically upended the entire bottle over his cock in his haste to slick himself up. 

James thought he might start hyperventilating. This was it. It was happening. It shouldn't be happening, but it was. And the worst part was, James wanted it to.

Albus shuffled closer and pulled James's thighs over his lap. It made James feel filthy and spread open. Teddy groaned appreciatively at the sight. His fingers still stroked every available inch of James's skin, occasionally joined by his lips and tongue.

But Albus was pressing against and inside of him then, and James couldn't spare a thought to anything other than the glorious fullness in his arse. 

Albus wasn't as thick as Teddy, but he was long and perfectly curved and he immediately started up a hard, fast rhythm that made James see stars. He was obviously eager and desperately turned-on. He took James with savage efficiency, rotating his hips until he found the perfect angle, and then hitting James's prostate with deadly precision. This wasn't going to be a long, drawn-out session of lovemaking. No, they were both too on edge for that. This was hard and hot and fast: Albus's hands bruising James's hips with their grip, his cock plunging mercilessly into James's slick, eager hole, their grunts and moans filling the air.

James thanked the stars for Albus's impatience. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to withstand more teasing. He was sure if it had been entirely up to Teddy, that would have been exactly what he'd have been in for. Teddy had the patience of a saint. James couldn't stop a startled giggle at the image of Teddy as a saint—quite ridiculous given their current activities. But then Albus's cock was plunging back in, fucking the silly thoughts right out of his head. 

Once again, James felt the onset of his orgasm. His cock was painfully hard against the flat of his stomach, drooling an obscene amount of precome onto his abdomen. Each hard thrust of Albus's talented hips sent James's cock bouncing and pulsing with need. He was so damn close, and the feeling of Albus inside of him was shockingly, overwhelmingly good. Albus grinned down at him then, the same boyish smile he'd given James a million, innocent times. It hit James's right in the gut, the dirty, arousing, wrongness of letting his baby brother fuck his arse, of letting Albus reduce him to writhing, desperate need. 

Without laying a finger on himself, he came. 

The all-consuming madness of his climax overtook him, almost blinding him with its intensity. He shivered and shook, tremors taking over his body as an alarming amount of come spilled onto his stomach. 

" _Jesus_ , James. Never thought you'd be so fucking filthy," Albus moaned in obvious delight. He didn't let up his assault on James's arse. His hips moved in increasingly rapid and erratic motions as he chased his own end.

Teddy ran his fingers through James's damp hair in a distinctly comforting gesture. He murmured soft words of praise and adoration that made James glow with satisfaction. James let himself drift there, between the soft pleasure of Teddy's hands and mouth, and the sharp ecstasy of Albus's cock. 

It didn't take long for Albus to come inside the clenching heat of James's arse. He let out a euphoric cry, before ramming his cock in hard and deep. Albus held himself there as he shuddered. 

After he finished, he stayed inside of James for long moments, as if memorising the feel of him. The sensation of him pulling out had James shivering with the loss, but not seconds later, Albus's fingers were back at his entrance. James blushed at the avid, hungry look on Albus's face as he watched his own come trickle out of James's hole. 

Probing fingers opened James back up, spreading his cheeks and his entrance wide to give Albus a better view. James squirmed under the attention, feeling hot and embarrassed at being so on display. It was arousing too, though, letting Albus do whatever he wanted with him. Gently, the fingers slid inside his slick channel, come dripping out around them and onto the sheets. Teddy adjusted himself to get a better look, clearly just as fascinated by the display as Albus.

James lie there and let them do what they wanted. He didn't protest when Teddy lifted up one of his legs, giving Albus and him a better view as Albus continued fucking his come into James's sloppy hole. If he were honest, it felt good, the teasing brush of Albus's digits. With gentle, steady thrusts they coaxed his limp cock back to life. James's prick fattened against his stomach, twitching happily with every twist of Albus's wrist.

Warm hands cupped his balls and rubbed sweetly along his perineum. James didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Teddy. He did anyway to give him a pleased, lazy smile. The grin he got in return was sharp and full of intent. It made James's stomach flutter. His eyes flicked downwards and lingered on the large bulge of Teddy's groin. James had been so caught up in...well, everything else, that he hadn't realised that Teddy still needed to come. Teddy clearly hadn't forgotten though. By the look in his eyes, he already had a plan of just how to rectify that situation. James felt a thrill of anticipation.

"Alright, Albus, I think that's enough."

Albus immediately stopped. He looked only a little disappointed. "Your turn, is it?"

"It's always my turn," Teddy growled. "James is _mine_."

Albus snorted and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down, he's all yours." His eyes traveled lasciviously down James's body, and James's skin heated. "Can I watch?"

"Can you be quiet?" Teddy snarked back. He motioned for James to roll over and James obeyed, pulse pounding.

Teddy climbed on the bed behind James and tugged him up onto his elbows and knees. He heard the lowering of a zip and arousal zinged through James at the realisation that Teddy wasn't going to be removing the rest of his clothes. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Albus, and the familiar sound of flesh on flesh. "Yeah, I can be quiet," murmured Albus breathily.

James's cheeks were spread wide once again, and James's knew Teddy was looking at him. Teddy was looking at his puffy, red hole, slick with lube and his brother's come. 

"Fuck, Jamie," he whispered. "Fuck, I just want to _own_ you."

James's breath hitched. "Then do it. I won't stop you. I'll never stop you."

"Oh, Jamie."

Teddy thrust in, and James gave himself up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
